1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive storage. More particularly, the invention is directed to the field of a console storage housing (console) for automobiles, particularly late model Chevrolet CORVETTES, a trademark of the General Motors Corporation or any sports type automobiles in which the occupants desire to utilize the additional storage facilitated by an auxiliary console without compromising the aesthetics of the automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates particularly to a console for a late model Chevrolet (GM) CORVETTE, such as for the years 1997 to 2005 and beyond (generations C5 and C6 CORVETTE), where the console is mounted between the seats of the automobile, facing forward, adjacent to the driver and/or passenger. However, the console of the present invention may be used in any automobile with a similar seat, bulkhead, existing console, and space arrangement as the above mentioned models of CORVETTE.
The prior art is replete with various references for conveniently mounting storage devices or containers where the receptacle is typically positioned in the front dashboard, on the floor, on the door, or attached to the center console. The prior art also discloses utilizing two or more pieced inventions for attachment to the interior components. A review of examples of such prior art is reflected in the following U.S. patents as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,256, is directed to an article holding and gripping device. In particular a gripping device that can be mounted either temporarily or permanently to a surface in order to temporarily hold an article. The article holding device can be adjustably mounted in trains, buses, boats, airplanes, automobiles, trailers, and mobile homes. The object of the invention is for receiving and holding various sized articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,287 is directed to a tray to provide an improved holding design that can be mounted to a variety of surfaces for retention and holding of a variety of articles.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D268,072 is directed to an ornamental design for a tray for an chair arm. The design illustrated utilizes multiple pieces to make the attachment to different surfaces possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,307 is directed to a center console housing a cup holder. The housing and cup holder are separate pieces for means of closing the cup holder compartments for storage. The cup holder further is designed with three separate, generally cylindrical cup holding compartments. The three compartments are arranged in a variety of nonlinear fashions to take advantage of the space available. The cup holder is designed to accommodate up to three beverage containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,725 is directed to a tissue dispenser assembly for a late model CORVETTE such as for the model years 1997 to 1999. The two-piece assembly includes a box-like housing for slide-ably receiving a conventional box of facial tissue, and a support adapter secured to at least a portion of the housing. The housing and adapter are positioned to lie contiguous with a pair of angled walls forming a part of the console of the CORVETTE.